<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>失重 by WaterLoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664845">失重</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLoop/pseuds/WaterLoop'>WaterLoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLoop/pseuds/WaterLoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-双向暗恋<br/>-伪BE预警<br/>感谢观看，希望喜欢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>失重</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p>Kariv替Agilities保守着一个秘密。<br/>
事实上，他是这个世界上唯一一个知道真相的人。</p><p>队友们不知道，教练不知道，Agilities的家人不知道。
这人甚至一开始连Kariv也打算没告诉。</p><p>可是当他们抱着Milo在基地楼顶晒太阳，Milo为了追逐一只麻雀而从房顶一跃而下时，那个秘密像只冻过的酸奶一样被他揭开了盖子。</p><p>“Milo！！！”Kariv来不及抓住那只傻猫，心里慌如鼓擂。他扭过头，却又看到更让他汗毛倒立的一幕。</p><p>身后本来在藤编躺椅上昏昏欲睡的Agilities一阵风似地略过他，翻过围栏追着Milo直直地从三楼边缘跳了下去。</p><p> </p><p>这个世界疯了。</p><p>他的疯子朋友和他的疯子猫殉情了。<br/>
Kariv感觉自己全身血液都沸腾着涌入大脑，撞得太阳穴噔噔直响。</p><p>他手脚冰凉地追到围栏边，低头望去。
</p><p>空中的青年也正抬头看向他。<br/>
Milo被他圈在怀里，而他正以一种Kariv难以形容的方式四平八安稳地下落着，活像个——</p><p>像个按着空格键的抽烟天使。</p><p>Agilities缓缓落在了他们基地后身那块鲜有人去的小墙根上，落地时微微踉跄了一下。怀里的猫咪被颠得有些不满意，赏了他一巴掌。<br/>
青年哎呦了一声，把猫顺着窗户塞回了屋里。</p><p>他今天一定是吃饭吃到毒蘑菇了。Kariv呆呆地想着，低头拧了把自己的大腿。<br/>
很他娘的疼。</p><p> </p><p>（2）</p><p>“我不会飞。”<br/>
“…你会飞？”<br/>
话撞到一起，两人都窘了一下。</p><p>“我要是会飞刚才还爬楼梯回来干嘛。”Agilities微微喘息着说到。他刚晒过太阳，又小跑着爬了三层楼回来，鼻尖冒出了细细的汗。</p><p>“那你刚才那是什么，”Kariv上下左右地全方位盯着他看，“加拿大超人，氪星来的？过来让我看看你有没有偷偷内裤外穿。”</p><p>Agilities哭笑不得地挥开他的手。</p><p>“…半年前我跟Ted和Calvin去了趟日本，”他目光有点躲闪地看了Kariv一眼，“还记得吧？”</p><p>Kariv点了点头示意他继续。</p><p>“我们几个打闹的时候，我爬到一个厕所隔板上 结果太高被困住下不来了。”青年的耳朵因为害臊的回忆而微微发红。“那几个衰人看完热闹溜了，我只能自己往下跳。”</p><p> </p><p>…敢情试飞初体验还是在厕所里跳房子练出来的。Kariv咋舌。</p><p>Agilities看出了他的将信将疑。“那个地方是不高，但我还是感觉到了。”</p><p>他犹豫了一下，似乎也不确定自己该不该说服他人去相信自己的话。<br/>
“那种……没被引力牵引住的感觉，即使只有半秒钟我也感觉到了，我发誓bro。”</p><p>“所以你就是会飞。”</p><p>“maybe not。” agilities笑了笑，有点意外对方对这种怪力乱神的事情接受度如此之高。</p><p>“那不是飞。” 他顿了顿，“如果我从高处跳下来，我不会摔成一摊汉堡肉饼。我只是……慢慢滑行而已。”</p><p>“星天翁。”Kariv滑着手机没头没脑地插了一句，长长的单词被他读得有点畸形。</p><p>“我……啥？”</p><p>“信 天 翁。”他按着搜索引擎上的音标又一字一顿地读了一遍，“一种因为太胖所以只能滑翔但飞不起来的海鸟。跟你挺像的，天天该去健身房时打死不起床。”</p><p>“Thanks Kariv，挺诗意的。”agilities决定忽略那句太胖。<br/>
“……说真的，谢谢你bro。没把我当成什么奇怪的臆想狂。”</p><p> </p><p>（3）</p><p>Kariv并不觉得这是什么难以启齿的怪事。<br/>
Kariv觉得这简直太他娘的酷了。</p><p>那天之后，Kariv在比赛和训练之外新的一大人生乐趣就是撺掇他的好兄弟跳房子给他看，且看得津津有味乐此不疲。夜晚的基地顶楼，赛场后台无人角落里的布景和他们晨跑的野湖边都留下了agilities英勇自尽的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking crazy，dude。”agilities有时会停在他眼前几尺高的空中气哼哼地抱怨，“想看杂技去太阳马戏团看兄弟，我一滴都没有了。”</p><p>“不存在的，兄弟。”Kariv朝他摆摆手，“认命吧，以后你就是我的免费跳楼机——”</p><p>Agilities忽然牵住了他伸出的手。</p><p>“不开玩笑。试试？”<br/>
青年落到地上，圆圆的眼睛里有狡黠的光。<br/>
他看起来很柔软的棕色刘海打着卷落在额头上，被午后窗边温暖的风吹得微微摇晃。</p><p>Kariv没有甩开他。<br/>
“试试就逝世，bro。” 他的视线有些闪烁，“我暂时还不打算摔死在家门口给全宿舍人围观。”</p><p>agilities佯装生气地喂了他一声：“兄弟我摔不死怎么可能放任你摔死？”</p><p>“就你那面条胳膊，我怕你拽不住直接把我扔下去——”</p><p>调侃的话没能说完，他落入了一个仓促的怀抱里。<br/>
Agilities两只手匆匆地圈住了他的腰，边比划边不以为然地嘀咕着：“拉不住那我抱住你不就完了？”
</p><p>这又是在干什么呢。<br/>
Kariv一愣，双手不知道该往哪放才好。</p><p>他俩能叠罗汉似的在沙发上玩一下午手机。<br/>
Kariv有段时间还十分痴迷从后面啃对方的肩膀。</p><p>“老子的脖子天天被你啃的感觉已经永久性的缺一块了。”刚漂染完头发的小金毛抱怨完，过一会还是会默许他从后面圈住自己。</p><p>距离Kariv第一次见到16岁时脑袋上顶着一个洋葱头发型的青春期屁孩agilities已经过去三四年了。</p><p>现在对方一个无心插柳般的拥抱却让他有些不知所措。

</p><p>我很想就这么抱回去。<br/>
Kariv这么想着，手上也确实就这么做了。<br/>
他像agilities圈住他一样也把对方圈进怀里。 感受本来还嘟囔着什么的青年微微一僵后噤了声，过了几秒耳朵渐渐红了。</p><p> </p><p>身后一道亮光闪烁。</p><p>他俩像两只惊弓鹌鹑一样分开，猛地回过身。</p><p>“Shit，骚凹瑞。”<br/>
surefour看起来并不是很sorry的样子，慢悠悠地把手机收进了裤口袋里，“忘关闪光灯了。你俩谈完恋爱就都下楼来吧，一起叫车去吃饭。”</p><p>……<br/>
鹌鹑一号有点手足无措的回过头，看见鹌鹑二号耳根子上的红色已经快烧到脸颊上了。</p><p>“你说的没错bro，还是先别冒险了。要是真的拉不住你，咱俩就是明天社会新闻头版头条。”agilities垂着眼睛死盯自己的脚尖，似乎打算从地上捡个钱包走。<br/>
“来自加拿大的god gamer试图谋杀兄弟，这责任太大了。”</p><p>Kariv干笑了两声，不尴不尬地目送对方追着surefour的背影冲下了楼。</p><p>“我就不去了Brady 帮我带一份！！！”</p><p>几秒后，楼下隐约传来一声“maybe not——”</p><p> </p><p>那之后 日子不咸不淡地过着，偶尔翻起一些小波澜。<br/>
比如Kariv很少再在直播时和agilities双排了。又比如他因为手误一铲子给对方剃了个秃瓢。</p><p>有一些夜里他从nevix的公寓回到家时，能从agilities虚掩的房门里听见对方绵长的呼吸声。</p><p>Kariv蹑手蹑脚地推开那扇门，打开空调调到20度。再洗漱完从厕所出来时就能看见被冻醒的小光头骂骂咧咧地冲过来踹他，踹完又把冰凉的手伸到他脖子上捂捂。
</p><p>Kariv自诩不是一个在感情方面木讷胆怯的人，但他不知道该如何再向前一步了。<br/>
这真的是喜欢吗？Brady也喜欢他么？</p><p>他不知道。<br/>
向前迈出一步的话，对方也许会像只鸟一样，缓缓地停在空中低头看他，好心的话也许会伸手拉他一把。</p><p>那他还会摔死吗？</p><p> </p><p>（4）</p><p>好在在感情方面木讷的人不只他一个。</p><p>休赛期近在眼前，kariv给自己放了一天短假，开着直播玩会瓦罗兰，再玩会对马岛。</p><p>余光里看见Chat刷起了一波hello brady，他才扭头发现agilities神神秘秘地闪了进来。</p><p>“Yo Babo。”他从口袋里摸出两张门票来，“今天晚上的，去不去？”</p><p>Kariv拿起其中一张。<br/>
【浪漫摩天轮vip情侣套票，体验不一样的LA仲夏夜】。<br/>
…Kariv把麦静了音。</p><p>chat：？？？Gachibass*</p><p>“Crazy？”他挑挑眉毛，“可别告诉我这玩意是你买的。” </p><p>Agilities噗嗤笑了一声。<br/>
“Super大发善心给的，他没来及把票送出去就被Angie‘和平分手’了。”</p><p>“……阿这。”朴永书有些语塞。</p><p>他看着手里那两张玫红色镀金的门票，再看看正一只手撑在自己身前桌子上的室友。</p><p>他不知道该怎么拒绝。</p><p>再回过神时，他已经被agilities拉着走向游乐园深处了。他们走进闹哄哄的人群里，变成了喧闹中的一小部分。</p><p>“come on兄弟！”agilities左手拽着他的袖子，右手举着一个巨型的巧克力味吉事果，看起来心情不错。天色渐渐暗了，但他看向kariv时眼却亮晶晶的。<br/>
“我知道今晚这机缘有点奇怪，但是我们刚赢了两场比赛诶！”</p><p>Kariv埋头跟着他左钻右钻。<br/>
他看了看自己被对方冰凉汗湿的手抓着的地方，脸上有点发热。</p><p>终于挤到了摩天轮入口，一个学生模样的年轻检票员不知从哪蹿出来拦住了他们。<br/>
“不能带食物搭乘摩天轮，先生。”年轻女人的视线在他俩身上折返两圈后表情似笑非笑。</p><p>“啊。”agilities听了，当机立断地把吉事果掰成两半，伸手就往他嘴里塞。“来来分担一下。”</p><p>……太tm干了。<br/>
Kariv被他噎得几乎翻了个白眼。他咬断那半根吉事果，手里还剩了一块就四处寻找垃圾桶准备丢掉。</p><p>下一秒，对面的人却忽然捏着他的手把那一小块喂进了自己嘴里。</p><p>“wtf bro干嘛浪费吃的。”</p><p>“你？？？”朴永书方才捏着食物的指尖像是着了火，感觉自己才是那个更该说wtf的人。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊地爬上了摩天轮，被对面那个衰人有意无意的挑逗搞得脑袋里嗡嗡直响。</p><p>两扇门一关。</p><p>不知是不是因为是情侣专场，车厢里别的不说，隔音倒是很好。两人听惯了刚才的喧闹，现在仿佛忽然被人捂住了耳朵。</p><p>两个成年男人面对面坐着，膝盖抵在一起。</p><p>agilities额头抵在窗边，眼睛盯着窗外渐渐下沉的景色。而Kariv则盯着他嘴角残存的巧克力酱。</p><p>“你没在看风景。”Kariv说道，听见对方平稳的呼吸声紊乱了一拍。</p><p>“我们快升到顶上了bro。”agilities不置可否，伸手拍拍kariv示意他向下看。</p><p>灯火闪烁，他们刚才排队买吉事果的摊位已经变成了脚下的一小团光。</p><p>“你上次说想让哥带你飞，我觉得现在是个好机会。”</p><p>Kariv不知道对方想搞什么飞机。</p><p>谁知下一秒，agilities竟然真的伸手推开了身边那道本应被锁住的车门。<br/>
车厢剧烈地振动起来，身边的隔板开始四分五裂。</p><p>事态在瞬息之间变得疯狂。</p><p>“！brady你tm疯了？？？” Kariv大惊失色地揪住agilities，生怕对方的小身板在剧烈地晃动中被甩上天。</p><p>可下一秒他的思绪又像被按了慢放键一样冷静下来。</p><p>agilities是会飞的。<br/>
朴永书哭笑不得地想道，会被摔死的人只有他自己。</p><p>在失去理智般悲喜交加的情绪里，他落进了一个不太温暖的怀抱。<br/>
Agilities像上个午后‘排练’时那样紧紧地抱住了他。</p><p>失重的风声灌满了kariv的耳朵。<br/>
他分不清高度和方位，只能在一阵天旋地转中抱紧对方。</p><p>然后他们落向地面。<br/>
Kariv只觉得自己像个高楼失足的人，跌进了一个正在撒气的蓬松气囊里。</p><p>agilities垫在他身下，姿势不太从容。<br/>
但他看向他的眼睛在夜幕中依旧亮晶晶的。Kariv说不清那情绪是什么。</p><p>“我看你他妈疯得不轻。”他嘴上骂道，身体很诚实地趴在对方胸前暂时不太想起来。</p><p>“上次lane拍到我们那次，”agilities仰躺在他身下，笑着伸出手抱了抱他的腰，“我跟你说不太想担负谋杀兄弟的责任。”</p><p>“挺傻的，可你这次还是干了。”</p><p>“是挺傻的，可是这次不一样。”</p><p>“我接住你了。”加拿大人乐呵呵地轻声道。“因为这是爱人的责任。”</p><p>Kariv只觉得自己浑身血液倒流。<br/>
他还四仰八叉地趴在对方身上，加拿大人不老实的手正托着自己的后脑勺。</p><p>去他的。</p><p>于是Kariv俯下身去吻他。</p><p>对方的嘴唇冰凉又柔软。他搜索了一下，尝到了刚才自己紧盯的对方嘴角沾上的那一点巧克力酱。</p><p>他们谈恋爱了。<br/>
我的爱人是个声称自己会飞的怪胎，但我真的很喜欢他。</p><p>真的很喜欢他。</p><p>Kariv这样想着，却莫名地感到伤心。</p><p>Agilities不再抱着他了。</p><p>“brady？”他抬起头，发现身边空无一人。<br/>
暮色四合，刚才游乐场里闪烁着的暖色灯光融化成一团火。</p><p> </p><p>“brady！！！”他睁开眼睛，喉咙里火辣得像刚吞了十根牙签。</p><p>他不在什么摩天轮上，也不在基地里。<br/>
四周是一片刺眼的白，他面前坐着满脸忧心忡忡的roky。</p><p>对方显然已经守着他很久了，眼底下泛着淡淡的青黑色，娃娃脸上冒出了点胡茬。</p><p>朴洙姓见他醒了，触电似地弹起来，迈出两步又想起什么似的，折回来猛按他床头的呼叫铃。</p><p>一群人来了又走。<br/>
他头上包着一圈纱布，被安排得明明白白。</p><p>再独处时已经是傍晚了。<br/>
朴洙姓不知从哪抱来一小桶冒着热气的鸡汤。他打量了床上的人几眼，犹豫着不知该说些什么才好。</p><p>朴永书对着伸手要喂他的roky摇摇头，接过饭盒慢慢地一勺勺喝起来。</p><p> </p><p>原来是这样。</p><p>Agilities抱着猫的样子，把冰凉的手伸进自己衣领里取暖的样子，在清晨的野湖边拉着他晨跑的样子。</p><p>他最后能想起的只有深夜里那辆超速追尾的车冲上来时，对方朝他扑过来时那双亮亮的眼睛。</p><p>没有人是会飞的。
</p><p>他们重重地落在地上。</p><p>
信天翁在陆地上拖着身躯滑行时笨拙又温驯，因为它的故乡本来就在海上。</p><p>朴永书一勺一勺地大口喝着，眼泪落进汤里。

</p>
<p> </p><p>kariv曾经替Agilities保守过一个秘密。</p><p>他再也不会飞了。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*gachibass：一个twitch emote，类似”爷崆峒了”</p><p>后面应该还会有一个he番外<br/>写这篇的前因是朋友说ka好像都是甜甜的（bush<br/>喜欢看be的朋友可以就此结局了</p><p>谢谢观看。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>